The invention relates to compositions which inhibit the growth of complex scale, more specifically gypsum scale in aqueous mineral ore slurries, and methods for inhibiting scale in relatively high solids content environments in industrial mining operations. The compositions comprise an active selected from carboxylate polymers, polyamine acids, organic phosphonates and the like.
The mineral industry is a large consumer of chemicals which are used during many stages of the processing of the mineral ore. For example, chemicals are added to inhibit the development of various types of scale which can develop in different stages of ore processing. Different conditions during different unit operations of ore processing systems require different chemicals to inhibit the scale.
The processing of mineral ore is very complex with maintenance required to maintain throughput throughout the process, with maintenance downtime kept to a minimum, thus allowing for more ore to be processed at less cost Unit operations within an industrial mining process involving the formation and/or cooling of mineral ore slurries need constant monitoring, cleaning and maintenance of equipment Examples of such equipment include quench tanks and autoclaves, as well as ancillary lines and equipment. Quench tanks and autoclaves, as well as ancillary lines and equipment, are subject to scaling which if not prevented requires stopping the mining operation and physically removing the scale.
The mining industry is constantly seeking new additive technologies that will increase the efficiency of ore processing during various stages, thus enhancing the overall ore recovery in mineral processing operations. Chemicals, and chemical combinations, have been shown to inhibit scale in aqueous solutions. However, the conditions of the ore change dramatically throughout the processing and the mineral ore in the cooling stages of a quench tank or autoclave operation can have
However, the conditions of the ore change dramatically throughout the processing and the mineral ore in the cooling stages of a quench tank or autoclave operation can have high solids content, i.e. in the form of slurry and are not 100% aqueous. New chemicals must be found to enhance mineral ore processing when in the slurry phase. Further, due to increased environmental concerns over mining operations, chemical anti-sealant additives comprising natural materials that provide decreased environmental harm are desired.
All parts and percentages set forth herein are on a weight-by weight basis unless otherwise indicated.